fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Star (Life Cards)
Summary (WIP) Orion Star is one of the High Ranking Grandmasters in the entire world. As a mage, His job is to hunt down and destroy elemental beasts as well as Titans. Not much is known about his childhood but it is believed to be tragic. He is one of the youngest and most dedicated Grandmasters out there. He was killed when taking on two earth titans at the same time. However he weakened them enough for other Grandmasters to finish up. A statue was built out of respect. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Orion is an overly joyous individual. He seems to always be in good spirits even in the face of danger. According to Heather, this is due to a traumatic childhood. Orion believes highly in law and order. As such he has zero tolerance for murders, thieves, and sexual harassers. Orion is a pretty nice guy. He goes out of his way to help others by going on life threatening missions. He is one of the hardest working Grandmasters. When asked why he works so hard, he replied with "I will not alow anyone else to die." Upon saying this, he realized he said too much, as he made a face of guilt, however he went back to smiling again. This is when Heather realized he must of had some sort of tragic past. He does not hurt elemental beasts and titans simply because he feels it is his duty, but He seems to have a deep hatred for Elemental beasts, mainly titans. Upon seeing one he loses his smile, and makes a straight face, and upon destroying one goes back to his joyous state. Orion is not willing to kill humans, as even when going against criminals or assassins he just knocks them out while other Grandmasters are willing to kill on sight. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Orion Star, Earth God, Earth Grandmaster Origin: Life Cards Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Mage, Grandmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Danmaku, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, High-Low with crystals), Aura, Fear Manipulation (His massive aura can induce fear into other beings), Status Effect Inducement (His massive Aura can cause paralysis on other beings), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Country level (Defeated Heather Leviathan without going all out. He is a high ranking Grandmaster and is believed to be one of the few to be able to defeat a Titan solo) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Tagged Heather many times. Superior to most lightning and light mages) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country level (Took hits from Heather and two leviathans) Stamina: Extremely High. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Life Cards, Magic Crystals Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Dark magic. Can be overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: (WIP) Life Cards: Life cards are special spell cards embedded into every human being. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earth Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Aura Users Category:Good Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages